Reverse Amnesia
by WilsonsBeard
Summary: Someone's remembering something they shouldn't...


**So... I made a deal with the devil. We were talking, as we so casually do. And I was all like, "But what if this happened?" And they were like, "I NEED TO SEE THIS DONE." And I was like, "AS LONG AS I SEE THIS DONE." And here we are... they know who they are. And I hope they** **enjoy. *awkward wink***

Lightning. It cracked across the sky, shattering the monotony of the dulled, darkened sky. Rain pelted the roof of the hedgehog's abode, creating a lulling tune, only disrupted by the odd grumble of the thunder off in the distance.

This, however, didn't worry her. Earphones were slipped into her ears and a pencil scribbled mindlessly back and forth across the page. Eagerly staining the white paper with lines of graphite. Grey, and reflective as it were, it reflected more than the dull light radiating off the lamp beside her. It reflected her feelings, something she found herself wound up in entirely too often.

Melodies rolled off her tongue, humming along to the music, whilst occasionally mumbling some of the lyrics to herself. This was her nightly routine. She'd sit down at her desk, pencil in hand, and diary beneath the other, and she'd simply write about her day. Most of the time it led to a particular hedgehog. One she always had a mindset for.

Most people probably wouldn't understand exactly why she fawned over him, despite the fact that he was "dreamy" and "perfect," as she would put it. But it went deeper than that, something her diary was sure to reflect.

Another bolt of lightning surged through the skyline as she brought her hand up, effectively closing the diary. And with a single tug, she successfully rid her ears of the tiny speakers. With a sigh, she traced a gloved finger over the name embroidered on the front of the book. "Amy."

She often took that name she knew way too well and mashed it up with his. Her final decision being "SonAmy." As decided by Cream. It just rolled off the tongue.

Another strike of lighting, this time accompanied by a sound one wouldn't place to be thunder. And then came the realization that someone was in her house. Someone uninvited.

She scooted back in the chair, being careful not to make too much noise as she did so. Pulling a giant mallet out of nowhere was a feat only one person could pull off, and this particular time, it would be for defense.

She carefully opened her bedroom door, taking a look into the hallway to make sure the intruder wasn't there before making her way down the stairs.

Down to a figure, tripping over everything in the darkened house. Grunts and groans escaping him as he went. And when the opportunity arose... WHACK, THUD. Black.

However, flipping on the light, the hammer hit the floor, as she realized just who exactly was laying on her floor.

She was worried. Okay, beyond that. As her boots thumped rhythmically against the wood flooring. Her gloved fingers anxiously running through her pink quills.

Suddenly she stopped, looking at the unconscious figure on the floor, right next to one of her infamous red-and-yellow hammers. "This wasn't your fault. He startled you." She reminded herself, her heart racing. "I'll just... get water."

Oh, how she hated doing this to him. Biting her lip as she held the cup above him, watching for any signs of awakening before tipping the cup. And she cringed as the hedgehog sputtered, lurching himself forward.

"What the heck?!"

"Oh my Chaos, are you okay? I so did not mean-"

"I'm fine... who are you?"

"I'm Amy. You know me."

"Amy... Amy... as in my girlfriend Amy?"

"Girlfriend?" 

"Yes, girlfriend. As in dating? You look different."

She turned around, eyes scanning the floor, ignoring the hedgehog's coos and caws for answers. Instead, she was busy loosing herself to her mind, looking over every possibility she had. And after what seemed like forever, she decided to speak.

Turning back to him, jade eyes carefully watching his own emerald eyes, "Sonic?"

"I'm not Sonic. That egotistical... do I even look like Sonic to you?" His voice seemed shy, almost. Like a kid asking for something big for Christmas. He rubbed his head, exactly where the hammer had hit him. "And why does my head hurt..."

"That's my fault." She gestured to the hammer on the floor. He seemed to accept that answer, nodding his head and finally standing up off the floor. It was at this moment, she decided to take a leap of faith, recalling a name she had not once said to any of her current friends- save for Tails- just to see, "Nikki?"

 **Again, this is going to be chartered. But that's because I'm a jerk who might want to do more with this than first planned, but we'll see about that. Now, I'm off, to profile a serial killer and write an essay about video games!**


End file.
